A Angels B Demons  C None of the Above
by Fhyre.N.Ice
Summary: AU. When Dean and soul-less Sam go investigating strange happenings at a high school in south-western Idaho, they find more than they expected to, something even stranger than Castiel's fascination with porn. 3rd chapter is now up! :D
1. Prologue

hey, me again. yeah it must be pretty annoying, not getting very many chapters in in a period of time, cuz im lazy and all that shit... but others will soon be updated... like tonight updated... yeah okay, not the point

so some of my fellow assbutts chained me to a wall and forced me for days to write this story... jk. It includes obnoxious teenagers, curses on asshat boyfriends, and swearing angels. happy reading my friends, and i wish you luck to your sanity.

as usual, i own nothing but the idea, the creepy OCs and the monstrosity you are about to begin reading.

p.s. the title originally looked like this A. Angels B. Demons - C. None of the Above - but of course the site had to be a meaner when it came to that.

if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me.

* * *

Prologue

Warmth cascaded through the halls of Vallivue High, washing over two young men as they hurriedly clambered inside. Out in the parking lot snow was falling heavily onto the black asphalt, covering the ground in a frosty white. The older newcomer grumbled, making note in his mind for the fifth time that day that he hated winter with a passion and to tell his brother and 'business partner' that next holiday they would go somewhere warm... like Hawaii... or the Bahamas. Yeah, a vacation would be nice. Really nice.

"Hey Dean, snap out of it. We're on a hunt," the younger man attempted to wake his brother from his musings.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Ever since Sam had lost his soul, he had become more and more annoying, showing fake emotion as much as possible. His curiosity was endless in the most horrifying predicaments, endangering both himself and his brother. He needed his soul back, and Dean would make sure he got it back, even at the cost of his life. No one should have to live like that.

"May I help you?" a voice snapped Dean back into real life.

In front of the two hunters stood a middle aged woman with short, chestnut colored hair and a festive green shirt. Glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, giving her a librarian sort of look. The elder Winchester slapped on a fairly serious look and pulled out his fake F.B.I badge from the back pocket of his 'monkey suit' that Sam made him wear.

"F.B.I agents Page and Snyder. We'd like to ask you a few questions on the accidents going on here at Vallivue."

"Oh, yes of course. Here, come to my office," the woman gestured down the brick hallway towards (lol, irony) the school's library.

The Winchester boys followed the woman to a set of wooden doors, each decorated with a small window. Once inside, they suddenly felt the peace and calm they usually did when they went into a library, or at least Dean did. Sam immediately began asking a few questions once they were inside the librarian's office. The elder Winchester was distracted, though, and was actually paying attention to some movement down in the non-fiction aisle.

"Hey, is it okay if I go and check out the library?" Dean asked the librarian.

"Yes, go right ahead. In fact, this is where most of the incidents have been happening."

Dean hurried out of the office as quickly as possible without trying to look suspicious. When he turned the corner of the aisle, though, he expected to see someone, or something, doing, consequently, something out of the ordinary. Instead, the hunter found a pair of freshmen, making out at the end of the bookcase.

* * *

Okay... so freaky right? Please, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top click that little button down there

l

l

l

v

and review. Please? They are like chocolate... addictive...


	2. Envae

A/N: Yes, I know, it's been forever, but here it is - the ungreat, the smelly, and the unexpected, next chapter. As a courtesy to others, please keep your cellphones turned off or at least on vibrate until the end. Thank You.

The Girl With the Strange Tattoo

Envae was a very ostentatious teenager, not very modest in public. She wasn't a hooker or anything, but liked to show off and make out frequently with her boyfriend James. Envae may have even gone to the extent of saying she was the hottest chick in the school. But when she saw that man come down the non-fiction isle, her heart nearly exploded.

"Poltergeist!" Envae yelled, using her odd tactics to make her seem like she was NOT making out when she was supposed to be researching. "You wanted a book on ghosts right?" the teen asked her lover, silently apologizing after accidentally smacking him in the face while covering for them.

"Uh... oh, yeah! Thanks!" James thanked, looking extremely sheepish with the embarrassed expression in his features.

The new comer chuckled, old memories seeming to sparkle in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not a teacher. But I highly recommend the elevator."

Envae smirked at the hot guy in the blues-brothers-type outfit – minus the glasses and fedora of course – and flipped her bangs back from her face. "Thanks, Mr... uh-" she started.

"Call me Dean."

"Thanks Dean,"she held out a hand. "I'm Envae, and this is my boyfriend, James."

Dean took her hand and shook it lightly, then repeated the gesture with her boyfriend.

"So, uh, what brings you to this shit-hole of a town?" James asked, clearly interested in why a random man showed up at a random high school.

"F.B.I.," he replied, showing them his badge and thanking God that he actually had his real first name on the id. "My partner and I are checking into the 'incidents' happening here at the school."

The second Dean said that last word, Sam rounded the corner, a "hurry your ass up!" look on his face.

Envae nodded, clearly not believing a word coming out of his mouth. "Well, if you need any help, I'll be around. Nice meetin' you 'Agent' Page."

Walking past the brothers, Envae exited the isle, James right on her tail. As soon as they were out of earshot, Dean let out a huge breath that had holed itself up in his lungs. "That was weird..."

* * *

Okay, so how'd I do? I know its a horrible excuse for barely any writing, but as usual, criticism is highly appreciated, even if it does end in the flying tacos of death.

~ Maela


	3. Average teens? Guess again

Could it be? IT IS!

Dean: Well, about fuckin time! We've been sittin here on our ass' watchin reruns of Glee... Do you know how annoying this gets after-

Bobby: Just shut yer trap and pay attention! idjit...

Crowley: I agree.

Dean: shut up...

Well, then. Continuing with the story! :D

* * *

Ch. 2

As soon as Envae heard the library doors close behind her and James, the bright and cheerful persona gave way to a serious stare that would make any jock piss their pants. Quickly, before her anger got the best of her, she took a deep breath and turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe. I'm gonna go catch up with the girls, 'kay?"

James nodded and shared a quick kiss with her before heading towards the lunch room where students were skipping class. Envae turned the other way and started towards the other end of the school, heels clacking against the tile floors. A ways down the hall she stopped and waited patiently beside a door. At the ring signaling the end of 1st hour, she smiled slightly, watching as a flood of students rushed out the classroom doors and piled into the hallway, intent on meeting their friends. But Envae wasn't worried about those kids though.

As a pair of closely conversing girls entered the hallway, Envae pulled them quickly aside, lingering as they soon recognized their friend. The shorter one questioned the move first, shoulder length auburn swinging as turned her head from side to side.

"What is it this time, En? Another chick trying to steal James and you want us to kill her?" she asked jokingly.

"No, Jennifer," Envae glared, watching as the other girl with chestnut hair and silvery blue eyes move her lips to say something. "And no, its not a fashion crisis, Aniela"

Aniela looked down in mock rejection, smiling widely.

"It's not funny," Envae started, again waiting for the girls to calm down. "We've been found out."

_Tumbling book-shelves, flying objects, electrical problems... classic poltergeist, _Dean thought as he paced his and Sam's motel room, eyes flicking back and forth between his brother – who at the moment was clicking away on his laptop – and the multiple articles they had pinned to the moldy and stained-with-god-knows-what wall. So far, they had no leads. None. Not even after a week of previous research before they visited the school.

And then there were those two students: Envae and James. From that first smirk Dean knew that the case they were juggling wasn't an ordinary hunt.

"What if it's not a poltergeist?" Sam suddenly spoke up, turning his head to look at the elder hunter.

"Hmm, well Sam, I never actually thought of that," Dean replied sarcastically.

"I actually think we might have a witch on our hands. Look at this."

Ignoring his brother's stolid emotions, Dean stepped over behind Sam, staring at the computer screen. The website showed an article on recent wild animals appearing slaughtered on the sides of country roads, and only certain organs missing from them.

"Witch maybe?" Dean asked, eyes locked on the article.

"That's what I was thinking," Sam replied. "Those are organs used in immortality rituals."

Dean thought for a few moments before stepping away to grab a change of clothes. "We're going back to that school. I've got some questions for our new friends."

Sam thought for a moment on the word "friends" before continuing to read the article and the linked sources to it while Dean walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. It wasn't long before the rush of hot water began to fill the motel room, seeming to drown out the thoughts of both Winchesters as they resumed their duties, anxious to return to the school the next morning.

The next morning, Dean managed to convince Sam that they didn't need to wear their "monkey suits", which brightened the elder Winchester's spirit tremendously. But the light-hearted flame died almost instantly as the two were nearly buried underneath a wave of teens on their way to the first lunch. Trudging past the current, the hunters made it into the office to check in with a secretary, then proceeded to go and find their new friend Envae.

It didn't take long before Sam's sharp eyesight spotted the red-head among a group of other giggling girls. Taking quick strides to the table, the Winchesters seemed to almost appear behind Envae, but didn't surprise her in the least.

"Oh, hey!" Envae greeted, turning around on the bench to look up at the brothers. "Guys, this Agent Page, and his partner Agent..."

"Snyder," Sam quickly answered, performing one of his emotionless smiles.

"Yeah. They're here investigating the accidents in the library."

Dean inspected the table and its occupants, shocked to see that each and every one of the girls looked like angels compared to Envae.

"Agents, these are my friends."

The teen names them off one by one, pointing to each before moving onto the next. By the end, Dean knew the names of each girl, and had even given them his secret nicknames to remember them by. First there was Jennifer – Mouse as he called her on her appearance – who had auburn hair about the length of Sam's. Next were Amber and Syrus – Irish and Punk – two girls that looked to have nothing in common but got along amazingly. Another went by the name Serena, and holy blonde cheerleader batman was she beautiful. It wouldn't have been surprising to see men drooling at her feet that very moment. Dean decided to call her Courtney Love, knowing that if he voiced that opinion he'd probably get smacked... by a lot of people too.

And last there sat Aniela, the girl who hadn't said a single word. Now SHE looked completely innocent, in all her chestnut curls and opalescent eyes. The Winchester stared at the Italian girl, thinking of a name and how familiar she looked, then saw the light bulb go off. That was it – Angel.

"So what are you doing here?" Envae asked, breaking Dean out of his thoughts.

Seeing his lack of concentration, Sam answered for his brother. "We're asking personal views on the accidents, collecting any witness statements."

Envae nodded, seemingly interested in the hunter's words, but trained people, like the Winchesters themselves could see through that mask and tell that her mind was miles away. "You gonna be staying around much longer?"

Dean thought for a moment. "We'll probably be here till the end of the week tops."

The teen nodded, smiling brightly. "Well, good luck to you both."

"Thanks. We'll keep in touch."

The rest of the group nodded and stated their goodbyes as the boys left to go talk to a couple of teachers. After the girls and other students were out of earshot, Dean turned to whisper to his brother.

"Hey, did that Italian girl look familiar to you?" he asked.

Sam looked confused. "No, why?"

"Never mind."

Dean looked away as the bell for the next period rang across the loudspeaker, and consequently allowed himself to be pulled along with the crowd, Sam following like a lost puppy as usual. The wave's current brought them to their destination at the front office where one of the secretaries was waiting for them, but that wasn't what Dean was thinking about.

_Who is that girl?_

* * *

Dean: I do NOT give people names like that!

Sam: Just admit it. You give me names.

Dean: Thats just because you're such a girl Samantha. And anyways-

Crowley: NO! no girl... MOOSE!

Bobby: More of a Sasquatch.

Dean: WILL YOU TWO QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!

* * *

Well, there you have it. Any questions? Comments? As always, you can PM me or just put in a review if you'd like. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :D

-Mae


	4. Who's Your Daddy?

Yeah, yeah, I know. Poor excuse for such a long hiatus... at least its almost as long as the last one, eh? Next will have more content, I promise! :D

* * *

Ch. 3

It was almost midnight when the Impala pulled up to the front of Vallivue High, headlights shimmering across the snow-quilted lawn. Silently, the brothers slipped out of the Chevy, grabbing a duffel, two sawed-offs filled with rock salt (in case they were wrong and it actually _was_ some pissed off dead guy), and a crowbar.

Their footsteps made no sound as they skulked across the yard, watching as lights from the lunch room dimmed and flickered. Suddenly, a different sound, that of fluttering wings, swept behind them. Dean whipped around, coming face-to-face with none other than Castiel.

"Cas, what're you doin' here?" Dean questioned, lowering the gun he had raised to the newcomer.

"I was actually coming to check up on you two. You hadn't prayed for me in a while," the angel replied. "Not that that's a bad thing necessarily. Do you need any help with this?"

Dean eyed him oddly. "Help? No, I think we've got it... Why?"

Cas scratched the back of his head. "It's just, it's only a poltergeist. No need to get yourselves hurt over it."

"Actually," Sam started, "we think it may be a witch."

Castiel nodded, fidgeting with the lapels of his trench coat.

"Do you, uh, _want _to come with?" Dean asked, gesturing to the school.

The angel contemplated the thought, then nodded, looking eagerly towards the doors. Then, swiftly moving his hands to the brothers' shoulders, zapped them into the main hallway of the school. The process caused Dean to fall on his ass. _Ow... _he thought, but got up quickly nonetheless.

It was then that the trio heard chanting from the west end of the hall; the lunchroom. Silently, they slipped across the multicolored tile, listening to the chant. Sam was just about to grab the handle and open the door when the chanting abruptly stopped and the door flung open by itself.

The first thing the trio saw was a pair of black feathered wings, attached to the Italian girl from earlier. _Angel, _Dean thought, realizing the irony in his nick naming. But the girl wasn't focused on the two hunters. She was focused on Cas. And suddenly, Dean realized why.

"Dad?"

* * *

As always, criticism is highly appreciated, whether for good or bad. Just please no tacos of death.

Oh, and if there are cupcakes, please send them to the projection of my imagination, Enrique, for he will get a hold of them before I do anyways.


End file.
